


Beneath Silks and Titanium Cufflinks

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Lee, who teaches the 6pm Classics lecture, is cute and smiley and cracks dorky jokes in class. The students love him for his laid back attitude and downright adorableness— but Wonshik knows another side of Jaehwan that isn’t only sweet and cutesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Silks and Titanium Cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these photos of [Ken looking dapper](https://twitter.com/myKENshine/status/675358198384082944/photo/1) ([and](http://19930215.com/post/92460346325) [professor](http://19930215.com/post/92450858958) [Ravi](http://19930215.com/post/92458100972)~)
> 
> enjoy!

 

Most of the offices are dark by the time Wonshik finishes packing up the papers he’s been marking all afternoon and shrugs his long coat on, ready to brace himself against the winter chill. The sun sets early nowadays, glowing orange and dipping below the trees in the horizon when it’s barely past four in the afternoon, so it’s no surprise that it’s completely dark outside when Wonshik exits the building.

He shivers as he draws his collar up, stumbling a little on the salted sidewalks as he treks from his building over to the lecture halls down the street. His breath rises in faint little puffs that vanish the moment he throws himself behind the heavy doors, shaking off the residual feeling of  _cold_  before hurrying inside. The custodians are already roaming the halls, pushing the vacuums up and down carpets and sweeping up garbage. Wonshik nods as them as he passes, offering little smiles to those who look like they’re in good moods. Most of the cleaning staff recognizes him by now because of how often he goes this way to find Jaehwan’s evening class.

He takes the stairs and sneaks into the back of the lecture hall quietly like he always does; the class size is small because it’s an upper-year course and of the late hour, so there’s plenty of seats for him to choose from at the back of the room. Jaehwan is pacing around the front of the class as Wonshik tugs one of the seats down, lowering his briefcase onto the desk next to his. He can see at least two students slumped over in their seats, asleep over their notes, and some guy is playing a video game instead of listening. But most of the other students are awake and hanging onto Jaehwan’s every word as they scribbled fervently into their notebooks. 

“The crisis of the third century, from 238 - 248 AD, basically resulted in twenty-six different emperors trying to compete and out-rule each other,” Jaehwan is saying, hands linked behind his back as he walks. “And as we all know, that problem remained unresolved until the rise of Diocletian in 284 AD.”

Wonshik takes a private moment to admire just how handsome Jaehwan looks when he’s teaching (which is a different kind of handsome from how he looks when he’s just waking up or making dinner at home or driving with one hand on the wheel and the other tapping out a beat of a song on his lap). Jaehwan’s suit remains immaculately done up even after the long day he’s had: the knot of his silk tie sits at the base of his throat, its deep red colour contrasting starkly against the white collar of his shirt. His suit is a perfect set of light grey, creases ironed out sharply, and at his wrists, the silver titanium cufflinks Wonshik brought for him gleams in the florescent lights.

The sudden, familiar sounds of notebooks folding and coats being pulled up rouses Wonshik from his unabashed staring. He straightens himself, watching as the students being to pack up for the night.

“Don’t forget to finish reading chapters 18 and 19 for Thursday’s class!” Jaehwan yells over the din. “And your first drafts for your second essays are due next week! Tell your friends not to skip!”

Wonshik grins, stretching his long legs out from the cramped lecture seats as he watches a group of students (mostly female, he notices) swarm Jaehwan at the front. He graciously greets them, a bright smile on his face. Wonshik knows it’ll be another five minutes or so before Jaehwan will actually leave— he’s fond of his students and wouldn’t mind staying an extra half hour answering their questions if he has to. Wonshik can also tell by the rapt expression of the students’ faces that they enjoy speaking with the professor too; and really, those were the kids that made teaching late classes worth the hassle.

He waits patiently until everybody has cleared out and Jaehwan is shutting off the overhead as he pulls his coat on. Wonshik stands and makes his way down the stairs, shooting Jaehwan a roguish grin when he sees the other glance up at him.

“Hi professor,” he greets. “I’ve got a question about today’s lecture.”

“I’m afraid class is over,” Jaehwan replies, tossing him a little grin. “You’ll have to schedule an office appointment if you want to meet.”

“A private appointment?” Wonshik asks, leaning over the podium, and Jaehwan snorts.

“A private,  _personal_  appointment,” he hums, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He brushes by Wonshik as he passes, grabbing Wonshik’s cold hand with his own warmer one, and tugs. “Only for the two of us.”

Wonshik can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him as Jaehwan pulls him out the door, eyes crinkling as he breaks character too.

“Hello, handsome,” Jaehwan teases, leaning in to give Wonshik a quick kiss.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he replies, and wraps an arm around Jaehwan’s waist as they finally head home for the night.

+

“Argh, I’m beat,” Jaehwan groans when they stagger into their shared bedroom, tossing his bag under the desk. His coat flops over the chair, closely followed by his scarf and blazer. Long fingers tug the tie apart deftly, and he’s quick to pop open the buttons of his shirt and undo the cufflinks at his sleeves. Wonshik’s only managed to shed his jacket when Jaehwan removes his shirt and strips out of his undershirt, making Wonshik’s mouth go sort of dry at the sight of Jaehwan’s tattoos.

The thing is, Jaehwan’s tattoos have always been a bit of a weakness for Wonshik, because Jaehwan always hides his ink so well when he’s on the job. It’s easy to take him and his sweet smiles and cheesy grins for surface value while, hidden underneath a thin layer of freshly-laundered cotton is skin so intricately decorated that Wonshik’s hard pressed to find any bit of  _blank_  skin, funny as it sounds. And when he strips out of his professional attitude he uses during the day and winds down to get comfortable with Wonshik late at night, there’s also a bit of laid-back attitude that’s rather...  _hot_.

“I wish they’d stop scheduling me for late classes,” Jaehwan complains as he steps into the bathroom. He flicks the lights and runs the tap, rinsing his hands and soaking his towel under the hot water. “Ancient Greek and historical timelines are difficult enough to learn when you’re awake, let alone dozing off after an entire day’s worth of classes.”

His arms flex when he wrings the cloth out, making the collection of floral patterns curve with the movement of muscles. They’re sweet peas that Jaehwan had sketched and arranged for himself when they took a vacation to Sicily, where the flowers are native to, four years ago.

“Anyway, how was your day?” Jaehwan asks, startling Wonshik out of his trance. He coughs, trying to focus back on his own efforts of changing.

“Good,” he replies. “Lead some good discussions for my Chaucer class; my kids are finally getting the hang of the group presentations now, thank god.”

“I hated presentations when I was in undergrad,” Jaehwan laughs, squeezing past Wonshik to the closet. He feels a pinch to his butt and yelps indignantly, shoving back at Jaehwan’s smooth chest. He eyes the twin larks curling up along Jaehwan’s collarbones— possibly his favourite tattoo on Jaehwan’s body— and burns under his collar while Jaehwan sticks his tongue out and pulls his sweatpants on.

“I gotta give them participation marks somehow,” Wonshik says instead, tossing his shirt into the laundry hamper. His stomach growls and he shoves Jaehwan out of the way, snickering when his boyfriend almost trips over the hem of his baggy pants.

“Profs like you are the worst,” Jaehwan clucks, acting petulant. “Why won’t you just let us live? Why force us to make small talk in class?”

“Hey, I ain’t giving out a free ten percent for those who haven’t earned it,” Wonshik retorts, and Jaehwan wags his finger at Wonshik without looking at him.

“Meanie,” he calls as he bends over to retrieve his slippers. Wonshik swallows and glances away once more, trying not to admire how nicely the pants stretch over Jaehwan’s behind or how his back tattoos extend so far down his back it disappears past the waistband of the sweats. It’s a gorgeous design of a mountain range and the surrounding landscape, based of a famous Chinese painting that Jaehwan said he saw when he went to an art exhibition in China with Taekwoon years ago.

“I’m gonna go get dinner started,” he calls, wincing when his voice cracks a little at the end.

“ ‘kay,” Jaehwan calls, his focus on setting his cufflinks back in their proper case. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

It’s a similar routine every night— go home, change, and one of them will make dinner while the other does some household chores for the night. Grading and marking papers and preparing for lectures happen after they’ve eaten and refreshed themselves. It was Jaehwan’s insistence that they take the time to relax after each day so they wouldn’t wear themselves out. Wonshik doesn’t mind; they usually sit together in the living room with a drama playing on the television in the back while they work side by side.

Jaehwan yells at him from the doorway of their apartment, something about taking the laundry downstairs, and Wonshik waves him off, his attention on dinner until he realizes Jaehwan’s still shirtless.

But it’s too late now— Jaehwan’s out the door, laundry basket on his hip and probably out to scar some poor old ladies on his way down to the basement, and Wonshik shakes his head fondly. 

Stripping out of his professional attitude, indeed.

He heats up some leftover soup, washes and cooks the rice, and has just finished mixing together a bit of vegetables on the pan when he hears the front door open again.

“Mmm,” Jaehwan hums, bouncing into the kitchen. He steps right up into Wonshik’s personal space and inhales happily. “It smells so good, Wonshikkie.”

“Grab some plates,” Wonshik instructs, giving the pan one last shake. But then he feels arms curling around his waist and soft, open-mouthed kisses being pressed on the bit of skin around his collar, and he trembles.

“Jaehwan,” he says, tone half-scolding, half-wanting. “What’re you doing?”

“Admiring you,” Jaehwan chuckles, throaty, and gives Wonshik a quick nip. “Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing me up when we were changing earlier.”

Wonshik huffs and sets the spatula down, willing himself not to go red. “Hey, I’m allowed,” he complains. “Boyfriend rights and all.”

Jaehwan laughs. “I still can’t  _believe_  how weak you get over my tats,” he teases. “Sometimes I contemplate getting even more, just to see you blush like a middle schooler.”

“Don’t,” Wonshik groans, covering his face with one of his hands. He can’t even imagine what kind of a torture that would be— what would Jaehwan get? He didn’t have much space left on his upper body, so he’d have to get them done on his legs. And then Jaehwan would make sure to prop the same long, lean legs up on Wonshik’s shoulders when they’re messing around in the bedroom, knowing just how crazy he’d drive Wonshik with the sight of even more ink on his pale thighs.

Jaehwan’s hands are sliding up his abdomen, never settling anywhere, and he’s whispering into Wonshik’s ear on purpose, trying to rile him up.

“You’re gonna have to let me ink something on you someday,” Jaehwan murmurs. He flushes at his boyfriend’s words on him, jolting a little when Jaehwan spins him around and taps the centre of Wonshik’s chest.

“You could pull off something right along here too,” he murmurs, trailing his fingers along Wonshik’s clavicle. “Maybe birds, like the ones I have.” His touch is light, but it feels like he’s seared a line of fire on Wonshik’s skin.

“Stop, that tickles,” Wonshik whines, squirming in Jaehwan’s arms. Jaehwan grins at him, batting his eyelashes at him innocently.

“C’mon, Wonshikkie. You’d look great with a tattoo.”

“Needles just aren’t my thing,” Wonshik protests, and Jaehwan fakes a long-suffering sigh of protest.

“I even went and got something done to remind me of you,” he pouts, and Wonshik laughs. He traces over the little violet tattooed on the left side of Jaehwan’s chest, admiring the shades of purple and white against Jaehwan’s pale skin.

“And I’m thankful for that,” he hums, kissing over the tattoo, and feels Jaehwan exhale above him. “You can doodle on me with a sharpie or something.”

“I’d rather use more creative methods,” Jaehwan whispers, and his lips are on Wonshik’s neck now, his tongue tracing nonsensical designs on his skin, and Wonshik moans out loud, hands clutching at Jaehwan’s bare arms.

“Dinner—” he stammers, struggling to think through the haziness in his head.

“We’ll heat it up again later,” Jaehwan growls, voice pitching low, and he spins Wonshik around and backs him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. “I’d rather eat you up right now.”

Wonshik laughs, breathless, and quickly seals his lips against Jaehwan’s. If he’s going to have sex right before dinner, he’s definitely not going to let his boyfriend gain the upper hand and fluster him with even more of his nonsensical, over-the-top sweet talk.

(Not when he’s got Wonshik weak at the knees with his tattoos and devilish little grins on a daily basis anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> -Wonshik's birth flower is a violet (February) and Jaehwan got it tattooed bc he's a god damned sap  
> -Jaehwan's birth flower is sweet peas (April) and those are the flowers on his arm  
> -the larks I tweaked from that incredible [High Cut](http://hongbinglebong.tumblr.com/post/135979610905) photoshoot (which killed me)  
> -and I dunno, mountains are cool, lol
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
